


附骨

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 神话AU，羽蛇神土X探险家卡。蛇有两根……嗯……土有蛇尾人身形态。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	附骨

**1**  
  
这是卡卡西在丛林中迷路的第四天。  
  
无线电始终接收不到凯和天藏的信号，还有四节电池，必须都留给手电。一周前他们刚刚抵达美洲，第一轮探索并不打算太过深入，因此出发前三人把大部分行李都寄存在了丛林外围的部落里，身上仅带了一天份的口粮。自从和朋友们失散时起到现在，尽管卡卡西节省再节省，手头也只剩下了两根能量棒，五块压缩饼干，还有半壶清水。  
  
太阳渐渐从东方升起，驱散了夜晚林中弥漫的阴湿寒气。卡卡西慢慢从树上爬了下来，落到地面时一个踉跄，差点摔倒。担心半夜熟睡时会被毒蛇或其他猛兽袭击，他这三个晚上都没怎么合眼，现在又饿又累，体力和精神都已濒临极限。如果再找不到出去的路，恐怕他就要葬身在这片原始蛮荒之地了。  
  
卡卡西在丛林中艰难跋涉前行，下垂的藤蔓遮蔽了他的视野，扭曲突出的树根挽留他的脚步。半小时后，再次绕回最初刻下记号的大树下时，银发的探险家已不再惊讶。三天来他绞尽脑汁，运用了各种野外求生的经验与诀窍，然而不论如何尝试，朝哪个方向走，最终兜兜转转，却总会回到这处出发点。  
  
就像有某种神秘的力量把他困在这里了一样。  
  
此时太阳已完全升起。就着冷水吞下饼干，卡卡西将视线投向东南方绵延的斜坡，那边是他唯一还没有探索过的区域。和天藏与凯失散后，他并不记得自己有过爬上爬下的经历，一直都只是在同一海拔高度的山林中打转，但这已是他在走投无路之下最后的选择。再者，往好的方向想，要是他能爬到坡顶，站在高处，也许就能更好地看清这片丛林的全貌，从而辨认出自己究竟身在何处。  
  
不管怎么说，他总得试一试。  
  
打定主意，卡卡西吃掉最后一块饼干，整理好行囊，拄着登山杖朝斜坡走去。说来也怪，这一次，将他困住的那种魔力似乎突然失去了效用，他能清楚地感觉到脚下的地面在倾斜着缓慢向上，自己在逐渐远离带有刻印的那棵大树；意识到这一点，卡卡西不禁精神一振，努力加快了步伐。  
  
太阳上升到头顶正上方之前，他终于爬到了斜坡的顶端，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。这里草木稀疏，视野开阔，一扫丛林中的沉闷逼仄之感。顾不得观察周围，卡卡西挺直后背，闭上双眼，深深吸入一大口清新的山风。  
  
再次睁开眼时，映入眼帘的一切却令他震惊得说不出话来。  
  
 **2**  
  
呈现在卡卡西面前的，是一座湮灭于时光中、无人问津的失落之城。  
  
斜坡的对面竟是一处盆地。那座城就建在盆地的正中央，尽管如今已被藤蔓和青苔所侵占，却依稀还能看出方形的城墙轮廓，断垣残壁掩盖在满目葱郁之下。整座城的布局一目了然，被两条宽敞的直线大道交叉分割为四块，除斜坡外其余三条路的尽头各修筑着一座金字塔，在城池边缘无声矗立。卡卡西敏锐地注意到，正对着自己的这一座比其余两座要多出一层，更高大，也更加雄伟，最上一层恰好与斜坡坡顶平齐，正面露出一处黑漆漆的洞口，吸引着外来人进去一探究竟。  
  
他眺望着那处洞口，心中惊疑不定，两股念头天人交战。直升飞机着陆前他们曾在这片地区上方低空盘旋了一周，此等规模的古城与金字塔，俯瞰时本该很轻易就能发现，但卡卡西却毫无印象。况且这里虽然人迹罕至，却也不至于完全不曾有人来过，怎么也轮不到他来成为第一名发现者。  
  
理智告诉他应该就此折返，重新去寻找与天藏和凯汇合的办法；但身为探险家的好奇心却在跃跃欲试，催促他忽视这一切古怪的迹象，步下斜坡，前往那座高塔——  
  
 **——Quia ven，mi a ven。**  
  
树海沙沙作响，一个低沉的声音在他的耳畔轻声呢喃，不等卡卡西去分辨是什么语言，便已消失得无影无踪。一阵风从身后吹来，仿佛在推着他向前；回过神来时，卡卡西发现自己已经走下了大半斜坡，城门的废墟已近在咫尺。  
  
定了定心神，他克制住回头望向来路的冲动，握紧手中的登山杖，毅然继续走了下去。  
  
越过那扇破烂不堪的石头拱门，一个全新的世界出现在了卡卡西的眼前。在坡顶俯瞰时被绿色所淹没的这条大道，此时却突然变得干干净净，红褐色的土地压得无比紧实，足以让载满货物的马车从上面通过而不留下痕迹。道路两旁每隔一段距离就伫立着一对近三米高的石头人像，手持长矛做武士打扮，眼耳口鼻都雕刻得清清楚楚，横眉立目，不怒自威。数百年的风霜侵蚀，雨水洗礼，似乎完全没有在它们身上留下任何痕迹。  
  
事已至此，任何怪诞的景象都无法再打消卡卡西前进的决心。他在这条时光凝固的道路上大步前行，目光始终牢牢锁定在尽头的金字塔上。他有预感，在那里他一定会有所发现，或许那就是解开这一切谜团的钥匙。  
  
他终于到了金字塔的脚下。从近处望去，这座人类造就的巨物比先前看起来更加壮观，更加慑人，也更加神秘。等人高的方形巨石上刻满了玄妙生动的浮雕，最常出现的形象是一条生有羽翼的蛇，在空中翱翔，盘踞在山顶，与其他狰狞可怖的怪兽搏斗。他开始向上攀登，一步一步记着台阶的个数，三百六十五阶过后，终于来到了金字塔的顶端，那处洞口的外面。  
  
 **——Quia ven，mi a ven。**  
  
那个声音再次在他的耳边稍纵即逝。深吸了一口气，卡卡西打开手电，向里面走去。又是一连串向下的阶梯，坡度并不陡，径直深入金字塔的内部，台阶尽头是一条极短的走廊，迎面是一堵石墙，上面密密麻麻地刻满了陌生的象形文字。  
  
绕过那堵石墙，卡卡西知道，他已经来到了此行的终点。  
  
 **3**  
  
这里显然是整座金字塔的正中心。高而宽广的石室，正中央是一处半人高、一人多长的方形祭台，正午的阳光从上方金字塔顶端的甬道落下，恰巧照在祭台上面，使这里成了整间石室内唯一有光亮的地方。卡卡西小心翼翼地向祭台走近，一边走一边用手电筒照向周围，果不其然在四面墙壁上发现了更多的浮雕。  
  
浮雕上描绘的似乎是一场盛大的祭祀：祭司在前头开路，全副武装的武士牵着即将用做人牲的奴隶沿着大道前行，两旁是手持玉米等谷物、载歌载舞的民众；最终他们来到这座金字塔的脚下，杀死人牲，挖出心脏进行祭献，试图以此取悦羽蛇神，主宰生死、风雨、文化与丰收的伟大神明。  
  
正对着祭台的墙上所雕刻的便是仪式的情景。这片浮雕比卡卡西一路走来所见到的任何一块都要精致：羽蛇神庞大的身躯盘踞在金字塔上，尾巴缠绕着它的神庙，双翼完全伸展开来，颈项前探弯出优美的弧度，向下方顶礼膜拜的凡人们吐着信子。竖瞳，尖牙，蛇信，每一根羽毛，无不刻画得栩栩如生，纤毫毕现，就像它随时都能从浮雕上脱离，展翅腾飞。  
  
收回赞叹的目光，卡卡西看向面前的祭台。他惊讶地发现，这祭台竟是由一整块巨大的黑曜石所雕成，四角是向内的羽蛇头像，眼窝里镶嵌着血玉，大张着嘴，后颈的羽毛发怒般地竖立着。沿着祭台边缘、连接四座头像的是一串凹陷下去的玄奥符号，看起来和入口处石墙上的是同一种文字。  
  
 **如果将这些东西记录下来带出去，也许能成为一项重大的考古发现……**  
  
抱着这样的念头，卡卡西忍不住伸出手去，沿着凹槽描摹那些文字。谁料他刚把手指探入凹槽，突然感到指尖传来一阵刺痛，随即手指便像是被某种无形的力量吸附住了一样，无法再缩回来。与此同时，以他的手指为起点，凹槽底部开始涌上某种暗红色的粘腻液体，逐渐向两边蔓延开去。  
  
尽管并没有感觉到自己的血正在被抽出去，但这显然不是什么正常的现象。心提到了嗓子眼，卡卡西被迫站在原地，眼睁睁地看着那些液体注满了这一边的整个凹槽。相邻两角的羽蛇突然活了过来，眼珠灵活地转动着，口中发出轻微的咝咝声；随即较短的两边凹槽也开始漫上血液，然后是另两只羽蛇，对面的最后一条凹槽……  
  
前方传来细沙簌簌落下的声音。卡卡西猛地抬头，震惊地发现自己一分钟前的感想居然成为了现实；灰白色的浮雕碎裂，化作齑粉，下面露出来的是光滑的青白色鳞片与颜色绚丽的羽毛，在昏暗的石室内闪烁着神秘的微光。那条蛇转过头来，璀璨鲜红的竖瞳直视着他，仿佛在一瞬间就已将他从内到外看了个通透。  
  
下一刻，它真的扇动双翼，从墙壁上飞了下来，扑向卡卡西——  
  
啪！  
  
毫无预兆的爆裂声响，属于人类的双足轻盈地落在地上。在手指无法移动的情况下，卡卡西依旧向后倒退了一大步，目瞪口呆地盯着突然出现在面前的男人。  
  
化成人形的羽蛇神无疑是一位非常英俊的男性。他赤//裸着精壮的上身，腰间裹着紫色的缠腰布，肩上披着华丽的斗篷，花纹与蛇形态时羽毛的颜色变化如出一辙。头戴鲜艳的羽冠，颈间、手腕与脚踝佩有玉石与黑曜石串起来的首饰，裸露的皮肤上用红与黑色的油彩画着神秘的符号。奇怪的是，他的化形似乎并不完全，右边的身体依旧是蛇皮的青白色，半张脸覆盖着鳞片的纹路，看上去好似一道道伤痕。  
  
 **“Ces ne tepermetu。”**  
  
陌生的语言将卡卡西从震惊中唤回现实——显然之前他在金字塔外所听见的也是对方的声音。一只冰凉的手握住了他的右手手腕，轻而易举地将他的手指从祭台上解放了出来。不等卡卡西抽回手去，羽蛇神已将他受伤的指尖含入口中吮吸，并且一直在目光灼灼地盯着他。  
  
这一连串事件发生得太过突然，反倒让卡卡西失去了恐惧的实感。男人眼中的欲望太露骨，令他无所适从；想要将手缩回去，钳着他手腕的那只手却稳如磐石，不给他丝毫逃脱的机会。他尴尬地站在那，张了张嘴，却什么都没能说出来——反正语言不通，说了又有什么用？  
  
 **“Ces ne tepermetu。”** 这时羽蛇神将卡卡西的手指吐了出来。他没有放开卡卡西，只是将刚才的那句话又重复了一遍。  
  
“呃……”这表示他想要交流吗？“十分抱歉，我……！！”  
  
还没等卡卡西磕磕绊绊地憋出一句当地部落的语言，男人突然欺近，一把搂住了他的腰。卡卡西还没来得及反应，便感到眼前一阵天旋地转；下一刻后背一痛，他已经被重重地丢到了祭台上。羽蛇神也随即跳了上来，以四肢作为牢笼，将他囚困在祭台与自己的身体中间。  
  
 **“Ces ne tepermetu。”** 男人俯下身去，与卡卡西额头相抵，目不转睛地看着他。羽蛇神第三次说出这句话，腔调中透出明显的满意。他吐出长长的信子，暧昧地舔过卡卡西的嘴唇。

冰凉柔韧的蛇信在唇上扫过，卡卡西忍不住打了个冷战。那条滑溜溜的舌头在他的双唇间反复钻探，想要打开通往口腔的缝隙。卡卡西极力遏制住张嘴呼喊的本能，死死抿住嘴，不肯给对方任何可乘之机。

几番试探均以失败告终，羽蛇神停了下来，盯着卡卡西。在那双红色竖瞳的凝视下，卡卡西觉得自己仿佛成了被巨蟒盯上的猎物；只要这条蛇愿意，就可以随时张开血盆大口，将他拆吃入腹，吞得连一根骨头都不剩。他紧闭上眼睛，偏过头去，虽然不敢、也无法反抗这横蛮的古神，却也不甘心这么快就放弃臣服，任人摆布。

“ **Poercumi ta enlica** 。”羽蛇神突然说，微凉的气息拂过他的耳畔。还没等卡卡西反应过来，便觉得颈间一痛，有什么东西划破了皮肤，深深刺入他的血肉中去。

“……！！！”感觉到有某种物质正在从尖牙中注入他的身体，在血管中流动扩散，卡卡西猛地睁开眼睛，开始发狂般地挣扎起来。可惜羽蛇神力大无穷，只用手肘与膝盖便轻而易举地镇压了他的反抗。卡卡西的忤逆似乎不但没有激怒他，反倒令他变得更加兴奋，松开嘴后依旧用蛇信不断舔舐着猎物脖子上的一对小血孔，同时腰身下沉，将两人的下体隔着布料靠在一起用力摩擦。

私处被直接刺激，卡卡西倒吸了一口冷气，双唇不由自主地微微张开。羽蛇神瞄准了这个机会，迅速出击，侵入他的嘴里。异于人类的细长蛇信与他的舌头缠在一起搅动，那感觉怪诞得难以形容，几乎令人不寒而栗。卡卡西发出求救的呜呜声，但可想而知绝不可能会有谁来救他；他只能继续像砧板上的鱼一样，无助地躺在那儿，而身上的男人只用指甲在他胸前象征性地一划，他的衣服和裤子便像是被一把无形的刀所割开了似的，从中间齐齐绽裂。布料在令时间加速的魔法中腐朽，最终化作飞灰，将包裹在里面的肉体完全暴露出来。

幻化的衣物从羽蛇神的身上消失，现在他们真正地裸程相见了。男人的身躯也是如蛇般冰凉，带着鳞片质感的手指拂过卡卡西的胸膛与小腹，所过之处带起一阵粗糙的刺痛，不至于细微得被人忽视，却也不至于强烈得令人畏缩。那只手一直向下探去，握住他已经半挺起来的阴茎揉捏套弄，手法虽不算细腻娴熟，却明显深知人体的弱点，只几下简单的挑逗便让卡卡西的性器完全翘了起来，从顶端流出情动的液体。

“嘶……哈啊……”卡卡西的挣扎渐渐停止了。他喘着气，双眼茫然失焦地望向上方，只觉得头脑混沌眩晕，仿佛整个石室以祭台为中心，一切事物都在飞速地旋转着。胸膛无意识地向上挺起，羽蛇神会意般地退出他的口腔，分叉的舌尖从下颌起拖曳出一道涎水的痕迹，来到胸前，卷住一边的乳头吮吸。

不知从何处吹来一阵风，将散落在两人周围的灰烬一举吹散。卡卡西已经感觉不到冷了；有一把火正在他体内烧得旺盛，使他犹如置身烈焰，苦不堪言。在这炼狱之中，唯一能抚慰他的便只有压在身上的这具躯体，于是他渴求地依偎过去，双腿盘上男人的腰，双臂抱住男人的背，手指插入黑色的短发间收紧，将对方的头颅紧紧埋在自己胸前。喘息在不知不觉间变作求欢般的呻吟，他晃动着腰，让自己硬的淌水的阴茎一下下地在男人的手掌中磨蹭。

蛇性本淫。

蛇毒入骨，他已无药可救。

羽蛇神被他的反应所取悦，从喉咙中发出低沉的笑声。他挣脱开卡卡西的怀抱，用手臂直起上身，拉开两人之间的距离。赤红双眸上下转动，他好好欣赏了一番祭品意乱情迷的模样，然后双手扣住卡卡西的膝弯，将他的身体向上弯折，直到膝盖几乎碰到了肩膀。

“ **Vas mue teno。** ”他用那种神秘的语言发号施令。

卡卡西顺从地抱住了自己的双腿。倒不是说他已听得懂神明的古语，但欲望的本能已足以引导他做出正确的行为。他躺在那里，在祭台上，以不知羞耻的姿态奉献出自己，供神明享用；他半是忐忑、半是渴望地等待着最终审判的到来——

下一刻他被重重地贯穿了身体。不经事先扩张，那根巨物野蛮地冲开挤在一起的肉壁，长驱直入，径直捣进他体内最深处。卡卡西发出长而尖锐的哀鸣，双眼蓦地瞪大，生理性的泪水从眼中涌出，却又很快被那细长的舌头舔去。他扭动着向后退，想要逃开，却被羽蛇神牢牢按住，后者嘉奖般地爱抚着他的头发，在他的眼角、脸颊与双唇频频落下安慰的轻吻。下身却以完全不同于自身态度的残暴，将沾着血的阴茎几乎完全抽出卡卡西的身体，又一次狠狠地操了进去。

阳光持续从正上空的通道中落下，将他们笼罩其中。在现在与过去的夹缝中，在被时光所抛弃的古神庙里，一人一神进行着最原始的结合仪式，全情投入，仿佛已完全忘记了外界的存在。抗拒的神情慢慢从卡卡西的脸上散去了，眼中一瞬间的清明复又被欲望所占据，他战栗着再次抱住他的神，任由对方将自己重新拖入欲海中浮沉，予他痛苦也赐他极乐。

羽蛇神加快了操干的速度。他的气息变得躁动不安，呼吸紊乱，瞳仁颤动，口中发出急促的咝咝声。他突然低下头去，埋首于卡卡西的颈窝，身体剧烈地颤抖起来，后背肩胛骨的位置上出现了两块异常的隆起，仿佛有什么东西正在血肉下面涌动着，亟待冲破禁锢，获得自由。

唰——

头顶的阳光被切断了。巨大的双翼在男人的背后舒展开来，绚烂多彩的羽毛在阳光下闪烁着金光；一瞬间张开到极限，又很快合拢，将两人包裹在内。与此同时，他的双腿也变成了一条粗壮的蛇尾，紧密排布的鳞片一直蔓延到小腹处才逐渐隐没。他的体温又降了几分，全身都透出非人的青白色，右半张脸上的纹路似乎也变得更加深刻。

另一个饱满的圆头在流血的穴口旁试探，这一次卡卡西没有再试图逃离。他沉重地喘息着，努力放松肌肉，配合羽蛇神将第二根性器也放进他的体内。他仰起头向身下看去，看着那根阴茎缓慢没入自己的身体，感受到肠道被撑开至极限的同时，心中居然产生了某种荒谬的满足感。

完全插入后，两个人都长出了一口气。羽蛇神再次俯下身来，握住卡卡西的双手与他十指交扣。额头相抵，彼此交换呼吸，羽蛇神直直望入他的双眼，试图从中搜寻出哪怕最细微的惊恐、厌恶或畏惧。

他一无所获。

“ **Brenom mi a malla。** ”于是他这样说，闭上双眼，第一次带着对待恋人般的虔诚，小心翼翼地吻上卡卡西的双唇。

……

卡卡西看到了曾经繁华富饶的古城。一切正如壁画中所描绘的那样，盛装打扮的居民们簇拥在大道两旁，武士们牵着人牲来到神庙脚下，在大祭司的祝祷中杀死他们，剖出心脏献给神明。空中，现出原本形态的羽蛇神飞掠过人群上方，庞大的身躯在地上投下阴影，所过之处带来乌云，降下雨水。民众们激动地跪拜下去，亲吻被沾湿的土地，在祭司的带领下高声赞颂魁札尔科亚特尔，他们的至高神明。

在近万人齐同一心的呼喊声里，卡卡西却听见了另一个名字。它被世俗所遗忘，被记忆所扭曲，在数千年的口耳相传当中，逐渐模糊了本来的面貌。但它依然在那里，隐藏在假象之下，期待着有朝一日能被人勘破，说出，唤醒。

**Quetzalcoatl**

**Quetzal Coatl**

**Uetzqal Atlco**

**Uechqa Otico**

**Uchiha Obito**

……

“ **……Obito。** ”承受着新一轮更激烈的索取与挞伐，卡卡西在恍惚中喃喃道出了答案。“ **你是……Uchiha Obito。** ”

在那个名字被说出的瞬间，羽蛇神的身上再次发生了变化。羽翼收回背上，蛇尾拆分为双腿，他又恢复了人类的形态。体温急速升高，青白色在全身悄然隐去，皮肤下透出健康、活泛的血色。脸上伤痕般的鳞片纹路消失了，针状的瞳孔渐渐缩短，成为圆形，最终双眸也随之变成了黑色。

先前他是蛇，是神；现在却更像是一个人了。

宇智波带土环住他的祭品、信徒与伴侣，眼中闪动着蓬勃的喜悦。他在此沉睡，神魂数百年不死不灭，也许一直以来就是在等待这一刻，等待这个人的出现，将他从这永世无终的孤寂中解脱出来。

意识朦胧之中，卡卡西感觉到自己的双腿被抬高，随即静止在他体内的性器便再次开始了抽送。这一回，与他紧密贴合的躯体不再是冰凉的，在他周身摸索的手指不再是粗糙的，舔舐着他的锁骨与脖子的舌头也不再是细长的；有人在他的耳边轻声呢喃，用的依旧是听不懂的语言，缠绵于字里行间的爱意却不容错认。

这场结合终于迎来了尾声，他被对方以足以令人窒息的力道紧紧抱住，将精液注入体内。被灌满的同时卡卡西也达到了高潮，又难受又舒服地呜咽着，十根脚趾都蜷曲起来。

“ **Saca a mevalie。** ”释放过后他整个人都瘫软了下来，无力地躺在祭台上。意识被黑暗所吞没，在陷入昏睡前的最后一瞬，他听见羽蛇神贴着他的双唇，低声说。

**“Saca a mevalie，Kakashi。”**

**4**  
  
……  
  
“前辈？醒醒，前辈！卡卡西前辈！”  
  
“喂，卡卡西，你没事吧？快醒醒！”  
  
此起彼伏的呼唤声将卡卡西从混沌中唤醒。一只手在轻拍着他的脸，另一只在摇晃着他的肩膀。  
  
皱起眉头，他将那两只手挥开，艰难地睁开眼睛。视线从模糊转为清晰，眼前出现的是天藏和凯焦急的面孔。两人都急出了一脑袋汗，见他醒来，这才如释重负地长出了一口气。  
  
“……天藏？凯？你们怎么……我是在……”记忆回笼，卡卡西打了个寒颤，迅速清醒了过来。他猛地坐起身，环顾四周；他正坐在一棵树下，数十步外，一条小溪潺潺流淌。他认得这地方，四天前他们就是在这里生起火吃了午饭，然后他才和同伴们失散的。  
  
他低头看向自己。衣衫完好无损，连个破洞也无，除了双腿有些酸麻僵硬之外，身体上没有任何不适的感觉。他迟疑着抬起手，抚上自己的嘴唇，男人低语时引起的震颤还残留在唇瓣上，仿佛随时能轻易挑起来自灵魂深处的悸动。  
  
可除此之外，再也没有任何证据能够证明他曾经找到了失落的羽蛇神庙，唤醒了沉睡的古神。难道那些事都是假的，只是一个光怪陆离的梦？  
  
“我……我怎么在这儿？”他迷茫地望向面前的两人。  
  
“你怎么在这儿？前辈，你一直就没动地方好不好！”天藏双手叉腰，没好气地回答。“吃完午饭后，凯先生提议沿小溪往上游走走，前辈你却说自己犯困，要在树下睡一会儿。于是我留下来看着你，凯先生一个人去探险，四小时后他都回来了，你还在呼呼大睡，怎么叫也叫不醒。你要是再不醒来，我们两个就得抬你回部落，找巫医去了！”  
  
“虽然我永远的对手已经醒了，但是依我的观点来看，我们还是回一趟部落的好。”凯摸摸下巴，煞有介事地点着头，“他虽然平时懒懒散散的，做正事时却从不会拖人后腿，像这样突然昏睡绝不是什么正常的表现。保险起见，最好让巫医给他看看，听说他们会让病人喝掉一整碗蝎子和蜈蚣的混合物……”  
  
“好了好了，到此为止。”天藏脸色发绿，卡卡西举起双手，做出投降的姿态。“我很好，什么事都没有，让你们担心了是我不对，抱歉抱歉。现在我们可以商量下一步的行程了吗？”  
  
“趁你埋头大睡的时候，我在上游发现了一处绝佳的露营点。”凯向他竖起大拇指，露出一个闪亮的笑容，“你也一定会喜欢那儿的，卡卡西！”  
  
“是，是。”卡卡西嘟囔着站起身来，拍了拍裤子上的灰土。天藏热心地递来他的背包，他道了声谢，一边跟在凯的身后走向小溪，一边将登山包背到身后去。  
  
“诶等等，前辈！”走在他身后的天藏突然叫道，“你的背上……好像有什么东西？”  
  
“嗯？”卡卡西和凯都停下来回头看他。天藏三两步追上卡卡西，把他的背包拽了下来。他指着卡卡西的后背，张开嘴刚要说话却突然愣住了，表情变得困惑起来。  
  
“怎么啦？”卡卡西扬起眉毛。  
  
“那个……”天藏退后一步，挠挠耳朵，有些尴尬。“可能是我眼花了……刚才前辈没背上包之前，我看到你衬衫下面透出了什么图案……就像一大片彩色的纹身一样。”  
  
“纹身？”卡卡西扭过头去，顺着领口看向自己的后背，上面什么也没有。又转过身背向凯，后者耸耸肩，也是一副不明所以的样子。“我只在左边肩膀上有个纹身，你又不是不知道。”  
  
“呃……那可能是我眼花了吧……哈哈哈哈。”  
  
这个小插曲很快过去了，不论是天藏、凯还是卡卡西本人都没有再放在心上。三名探险者沿着之前凯开辟出来的小路走向上游，继续深入古老丛林的中心地带。  
  
卡卡西的工装裤下，化作纹身的羽蛇神绕着他的腿，重新无声地游了上来。这一次他没有再盘踞在银发男人的后背上，而是划分领地般地、用尾巴在对方腰上绕了一圈，之后才来到胸前停下。  
  
他将头枕在卡卡西的左胸口处，仿佛在亲吻心脏。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中古城的原型是特奥蒂瓦坎（虽然被我缩小了许多倍），一切相关资料来源于知网。  
> 土哥说的六句乱码来自于西班牙语的音节调换，翻译如下：  
> Quia ven，mi a ven =过来，到我这里来  
> Ces ne tepermetu =你属于我  
> Poercumi ta enlica =温暖我的身体  
> Vas mue teno =不要动  
> Brenom mi a malla =呼唤我的名字  
> Saca a mevalie = 带我回家  
> 另外Quetzalcoatl就是西班牙语的羽蛇神，经过四次强行变形变成了Uchiha Obito。  
> 我对西班牙语一窍不通，以上句子来自各大在线翻译网站，如有错误欢迎专业人士指正。


End file.
